dalelandsbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellfire Warlock
The hellfire warlocks are a secretive group of specialist warlocks who have mastered hellfire, a dangerous energy found only in the Nine Hells. By tapping into this infernal power, these characters learn to infuse their eldritch blasts with the dark power of hellfire. 'Requirements:' Skills: Intimidate 6 ranks, Spellcraft 6 ranks, Lore 12 ranks. Spells: Brimstone Blast or Hellrime Blast 'Class Features:' - Hit Die: d6 - Base Attack Bonus: Medium. - High Saves: Will. - Weapon Proficiencies: Simple weapons. - Armor Proficiencies: Light armor. A warlock can use any of his invocations while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. A warlock wearing medium or heavy armor or using a shield incurs a chance of arcane spell failure. - Skill Points: 2 + Int Modifier. - Class Skills: Concentration, Intimidate, Lore, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device. - Hellfire Blast: Whenever you use your eldritch blast ability, you can change your eldritch blast into a hellfire blast. A hellfire blast deals your normal eldritch blast damage plus an extra 2d6 points of damage per class level. If your blast hits multiple targets (for example, the eldritch chain or eldritch cone blast shape invocations), each target takes the extra damage. This damage is not fire damage. The Hellfire Warlock takes 1 point of Constitution damage each target hit in this manner. - Invoking: At each level, you gain new invocations known, increased damage with eldritch blast, and an increase in invoker level as if you had also gained a level in the warlock class. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. - Resistance to Fire 10: At 2nd level, you gain resistance to fire 10. This resistance stacks with any resistance to fire you have gained from warlock class levels. - Summon Baatezu: At 2nd level, once per day, the Hellfire Warlock can randomly summon a powerful devil from the Nine Hells to fight for the party. Control of the Baatezu lasts for a number of rounds equal to 1D8 + the Hellfire Warlock's class level + their Charisma bonus. When the ability expires, the caster loses dominance over the Baatezu - which can have disastrous consequences, as devils typically despise being bothered by lesser beings. The caster is advised not to leave this up to chance, and dispel this summons before this time is up, sending the Baatezu back to the Nine Hells - though the devil might not attack, this method is the only certain way of avoiding a violent confrontation with the angry creature. - Hellfire Shield: Starting at 3rd level, you can call up hellfire to surround yourself with a protective barrier. This barrier deals damage equal to your eldritch blast (including bonus damage from the hellfire blast ability). This barrier automatically strikes the target every round, which can attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage (DC 10 + 1/2 your character level + your Cha modifier). Each time this ability hits an enemy creature, you take 1 point of Constitution damage. Because the diabolical forces behind the power of hellfire demand part of your essence in exchange for this granted power, if you do not have a Constitution score or are somehow immune to Constitution damage, you cannot use this ability.